


Disobedience

by buttaerfly



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Dom/Sub, Slight Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttaerfly/pseuds/buttaerfly





	Disobedience

Bucky wants to be good, but pleasure overtakes him.   
Bucky wants to follow orders, be an obedient soldier in Steve's one man army.  
Bucky wants to feel sweet release, so he quickens the movement of his hands around his stiff length. That is when he hears the click, and another person infers the room. Bucky takes a deep breathe before opening his eyes. He knows already who it is- Steve. But he doesn't stop, he keeps moving his hand, chasing his orgasm, ignoring Steve. Steve leans against the wall, witnessing Bucky's convulsions as release finally hits him, thick ribbons of white spattering all over his chiseled pectorals. When the jerking stops, Bucky is still, breathing heavy. 

"Good show, James. But you know doing that without permission is not allowed." Steve says, his voice stern. This makes Bucky smile, "Punish me, Sir."


End file.
